Charmed next Generation
by kay06
Summary: Their love is forbidden his powers extraordinary and he must face the biggest evil of history his name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Wyatt Halliwell my mother is Piper Halliwell a Charmed one and my Father is Leo Wyatt, the once Elder and about a hundred other thing he became to try to create a better world for his family. I'd like to say he succeeded but the truth is he probably caused more problems than he solved, don't get me wrong he is a good man everything he ever did was because at the time he thought it was the right thing to do.

My mother the famous charmed one is the best woman I have ever met she literally gave up the love of her life more than once, lost her sister and somehow she still has the most beautiful heart she hasn't let all that pain and loss change her. I tell you all this because even with all their good qualities there are parts of me that they can never know, parts of me nobody can ever know because it would scare them they would become afraid of me one of the most powerful witches in history will be afraid of her own son, of the things I have had to do in order to protect the one man I love.

The person who has always been there for me he literally went back in time to save me and I love him so much I am willing to give up everything to save him even the parents that have done so much for me. The only problem is that his name is Chris Halliwell and he just happens to be my Brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know when it happened exactly, when the love I had for a Brother turned into a love for the man. All I know is he can never know how I feel or the battle that rages on inside of me every day.

The day I was born magic was literally stripped from the world it returned the minute I was born but what nobody knows is that all that magic now runs through me. I was powerful before I was born being descendent Of Melinda Warren but something changed on that day. When I took my first breath I knew that I was the most powerful being in the universe but it's not only good magic inside of me it evil as-well I don't know where it comes from or how it happened to me but it changed me. My family don't know how powerful I really am I keep it a secret because if they ever found out I don't know what they would do. All I know is I have to find the answer to what I am all the while trying to keep my love for Chris a secret and protect him from the ones who would use him to get to me.

Of course there is one other thing about me my brother and sister Melinda, are the new Charmed Ones. The Power of Three passed to us when my mother and her sisters fulfilled their destiny's. The reason it passed to us and not Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe's children is simply because mom was the first to have a child, which set our destiny into motion. I don't know what was worse finding out I am a charmed one at 20 or realizing I was in love with my brother let just say it's been a hard 6 months ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wyatt what are you doing"

"Nothing mom just writing why is there a problem?"

"Chris just rang he is stuck at the Library he needs a ride can you please pick him up"

"Why can't he just orb "

"Because the library is full apparently there is a test next week"

"Fine but what's he going to do when I start work, he needs to get his own car mom I won't always be here to pick him up"

"Look, Wyatt, I know a lot has been put on you with Chris and Melinda but I have been really busy with the restaurant not to mention packing up the house I really just need your help a little while longer please"

"Fine I don't know why you're giving up the house to me Melinda and Chris you and dad don't have to move to magic school I know dad is there most of the time but you shouldn't have to give up your life to be with him"

"Wyatt I love your father and this is the way it is meant to be the charmed ones are meant to live in the Manor you know this please just go and get your brother for me"

I love my mom so much but sometimes I think she gives up too much to be with my dad. I know that they love each other but it's not fair on her all the things she has had to give up the dream of a normal life just to be with a man that we hardly see.

It's a big thing her giving up the Manor it's the last place she saw Prue the place she got married became a mother but she is right the manor is the place of the charmed ones it's a sanctuary the elders made it so a few years ago after the Nexus was destroyed it's where the charmed power is at its greatest doesn't make it any easier though to see mom leave the place she loved so much


End file.
